masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ironreaper
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Garrus Vakarian/Unique dialogue page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 04:52, February 20, 2010 :Please see my response to your charming little message left on my talk page. SpartHawg948 05:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sapience versus Sentience Sentience is sensing and responding to an environment. Sapience is intelligence and the ability to think in abstraction (ie Homo sapiens). There is no such thing as a "science fiction definition for the word sentient" (though it does get juxtaposed with "sapient" in a couple Star Trek episodes after one of the writers used the word "sentient" when talking about "all life" and later writers picked the word up in error). In the Mass Effect series, pains are taken to correctly employ the word "Sapient" whenever talking about intelligent life. The word "Sentient" is avoided. During Tali's loyalty mission, they refer to bringing enough geth together to force "sapience"... Tali'Zorah: "It's not testing weapons on prisoners, Shepard. I only sent Father parts. Even if he assembled them, they wouldn't be '''sapient'" Legion also specifically uses this word during his dialogues with Shepard. Go back and play through those parts of the game again and listen for those two words if you don't believe me. Both in literal definition and stylistic-use within the subject matter, "sapient" is correct. Use of the word "sentient" in the context in question is not interchangeable with sapient, nor does it "sound better". It makes it sound like the author didn't know what they were talking about while trying to use a word they thought would make them sound smart. on whos athority do you know that "pains were taken to avoid using sentient" What about the turian Councilor in ME2? "Ay, yes. Reapers. The immortal race of ''sentient ''starships . . . . " Signing your posts Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages. You can do this by adding 4 tildes (~~~~), or by clicking the "signature" button at the top of the editor. By signing your posts, you make it easier for others to see who is saying what. Thanks! -- Dammej (talk) 17:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Just want to point out... Having been made aware of a certain blog concerning me on another site and seeing your comments, just wanted to clear things up. The ban imposed on ralok wasn't some personal vendetta. Nor was it a permanent ban for a first offense, nor is what you see on ralok's talk page an accurate representation of his entire time here. This ban is actually ralok's ''third ban. All have been for the same things, rude and insulting language towards other users. And no, it wasn't me who banned him the other two times. It was Tullis, which should tell you something, as she is much more mild-mannered and easy-going than I am. Throughout his time here, ralok has been a problem, which is not reflected on his talk page due to the fact that, last time he was banned, he requested that Tullis delete the contents of his talk page. The page as it appeared immediately before this deletion can be seen here. Sorry if this seems a bit intrusive, but I'm not the biggest fan of getting trashed on other sites, so I thought I'd clear up some misconceptions. Thanks for your time, SpartHawg948 21:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :And I, in turn, would like to apologize for exposing your... personal comments. Trust me, getting you in any kind of trouble or awkward situation was never my intention. Arbington 21:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, no need to worry about trouble, I'm just trying to clear my name here. Ironreaper has done nothing wrong. I just want both sides of the story to be told (or at least heard), and due to past events, that does require a bit of digging (i.e. the talk page thing). Ironreaper was simply expressing his opinion, and I can't fault anyone for that. :) SpartHawg948 21:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Language Policy Since you asked, the UR broke the "insulting other users" portion of the policy by calling Dark Energy a "chauvinistic troll". It doesn't always have to be a swear word. In addition, since your comment shows a lack of understanding the policy, and the Banning policies along with it, I would suggest reading them and if you have any questions, then I will answer them. Lancer1289 13:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Language Policy - The Sequel Insulting other users is a direct violation of the language policy. Calling others "idiot" or any other term is grounds for a ban. Be mindful in the future of what you are saying and how you are saying it please. Amendment - It comes to my attention that you were most likely referring to the article. So as the benefit of the doubt OK. With that I would ask that as a favor to people like me who don't always see things immediately that may be obvious to others, please watch your phrasing? Mostly so I can avoid my own embarrassment. Cheers--Xaero Dumort 16:48, May 19, 2012 (UTC)